Varia primera generación oneshot de OC
by pinkus-pyon
Summary: estos son one-shot para agradecer ah aquellas que me enviaron sus oc para mi nueva historia mas adelante subiré los demas, espero sea de su agrado n.n las parejas son PersonajesXOC


**Ola a todos soy yo de nuevo, bueno estos one-shot que subiré, de las protagonistas de un fic que pronto voy a subir, pero como agradecimiento les subiré un one-shot a cada pareja, no pensaba subirla pero ya que la que me envió el oc. de diana cumple años, aquí esta su regalo, feliz cumpleaños frani-chan, espero te guste XD**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS~**

**********Pd: KHR no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran ************Akira Amano-sama.**

* * *

**FRAN Y DIANA~**

Diana caminaba con pereza por los jardines de ese enorme castillo, lo último que recordaba era que estaba con su familia caminando por el pueblo, cuando de la nada un extraño chico con sombrero de rana choco con ella y un humo rosado los rodeo, después de eso todo se volvió negro para ella, cuando despertó, se encontraba en los jardines de un gran castillo, el cual se le hacía misteriosamente conocido, llevaba diez minutos caminando sin rumbo y ya se estaba desesperando, aunque odiara las multitudes, ese momento quería que hubiera una para poder preguntarle donde rayos estaba…además de que podría desquitarse por su mala suerte con aquellas pobres almas.

-Cuando encuentre al culpable de esto…lo matare- Diana tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y un aura asesina le rodeaba.

-Vaya entonces debo darme por muerto- Diana brinco por la repentina voz, miro hacia los lados pero no vio a nadie.

- ¿Quien esta ahí?- Diana tenía sus armas listas para atacar.

-vaya, que princesa más agresiva- Diana escucho la voz muy cerca de ella, pero no podía ver a nadie, solo había árboles y arbustos a su alrededor- aquí arriba~ - Diana miro hacia arriba y se encontró con un chico de cabello color verde y ojos del mismo color, diana frunció el ceño, ese chico se le hacía conocido, entonces recordó.

-Tú eres aquel extraño chico con sombrero de rana que choco conmigo- Diana lo apunto acusadoramente- creías que no te reconocería sin tu sombrero, ahora gracias a ti estoy en este extraño sitio, por tu culpa, me perdí mi día de descanso- Diana tenía un aura asesina- Sera mejor que me digas en dónde estamos…- Diana tenía su arma apuntándole, el desconocido no le contesto, lo único que hizo fue observarla, diana estaba que hervía, pero de la nada el chico que se encontraba acostado en la rama, se sentó, le dio una sonrisa y una mirada llena de ¿pasión?... ¿Lujuria?... ¿amor?... no lo sabía con exactitud.

-Parece que no has cambiado mucho diana-chan, sigues igual de impaciente- Aquel extraño chico que antes sonreía, había cambiado su expresión a una monótona, Diana sintió que su corazón brincaba al verlo así, algo en aquel extraño se le hacía muy familiar, pero no lograba recordarlo, Diana descarto sus pensamientos y le apunto amenazadoramente, su corazón le estaba empezando a doler, así que se desquitaría con su captor.

-Bueno como se ve que no quieres hablar, creo que tendré que sacarte la información a golpes- Diana sonrió de lado, sin darle tiempo se abalanzo contra él, pero el chico fue rodeado por una niebla y desapareció, Diana reconoció esa habilidad, aquel chico era un ilusionista- Vaya parece que peleare con alguien de la misma flama que yo poseo- Diana sonrió, ella también desapareció en una niebla, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, pero no podía acercársele, el chico era muy bueno y le evadía con ilusiones

-Deja de huir maldito- Diana ya llevaba tiempo persiguiendo ah aquel chico, cansada se sentó bajo un árbol- mierda…- Diana estaba molesta, nunca le había gustado perder, cansada se recargo en el árbol.

-Diana-chan sigues sin poder alcanzarme- Diana alzo la mirada encontrándose, con el chico de cabellera verde, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora tenía su sombrero de rana, otra vez el corazón de diana dio un pequeño brinco, Diana sentía que lo conocía, pero antes de poder recordarlo, diana se dio cuenta de su situación, sonriendo, con agilidad se abalanzo contra él y lo tumbo.

-Ja, que decías, que no podía atraparte- Diana sonrió triunfante, pero en ese momento se congelo, se acaba de percatar de la posición en que se encontraba, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Pervertida~- Diana sonrojada se bajo de el- diana-chan eres una pervertida, tu sonrojo te lo delata- Diana se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, después de tranquilizarse, Diana miro al desconocido con frustración.

-No soy una pervertida, el único pervertido aquí eres tú por secuestrarme- Diana se cruzo de brazos- de todos modos ¿Quién eres?- El chico ante ella, seguía con su expresión monótona, pero algo muy dentro de diana le decía que esas palabras le habían dolido mucho –"Pero porque le dolería…yo no lo conozco…"- Diana tenía muchas dudas en ese momento.

-Mi nombre es… Fran, diana-chan- Diana al escuchar ese nombre un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

* * *

**~FLASH BACK~**

Diana estaba en la sala de juntas, todas las guardianas estaban reunidas, solo faltaba en la sala el único hombre de los guardianes, Kay el guardián del rayo, en la sala había un atmósfera pesada, parecía que estaban en una reunión muy importante, una voz se escucho en la sala sacando a todas de sus pensamientos.

-Yo digo que es un espía jefa- Ángela la guardiana de luna había hablado son seriedad, todas guardaron silencio, pero el silencio fue otra vez interrumpido por otra voz.

-Yo creo que dice la verdad, en sus palabras no pude ver alguna mentira, ni en sus expresiones- Odille la guardiana de la lluvia tenía una sonrisa calmada, todas las presentes estaban en duda, pero alguien bufo ante el comentario de Odille.

-¿Expresiones?, de que hablas, aquel intruso a penas y movía una ceja, su expresión era tan monótona como la de Kai- Esta vez la que hablo fue Yoko, la guardiana de la nube.

-Algún problema con mis expresiones- Kai la guardiana de la estrella se había molestado ante el comentario, ella se encontraba sentada al lado de Yoko, las dos habían chocado sus frentes y se mandaban miradas de odio- pero yo tampoco creo en lo que dijo jefa- Kai se había separado de Yoko dejándola caer y miraba con seriedad a su jefa.

-Mou~ no se qué pensar- Hina se encontraba recargada en la mesa- es poco creíble que venga del futuro- Hina la guardiana de la tormenta, se encontraba en duda.

-Entonces que haremos jefa- Cassio la guardiana del sol miraba a su jefa para saber qué hacer.

-Mmm…-Alicia, jefa de varia y guardiana del cielo, no sabía que creer, algo le decía que era verdad, pero no quería equivocarse y que su familia fuera dañada, Alicia miro a todas sus guardianas, pero su atención se quedo en la única guardiana que no había hablado.

Diana ignoraba el pleito que estaba frente a ella, en ese momento se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, Alicia la miro unos momentos antes de hablar.

-Diana tu qué piensas, podemos creer en él o ¿no?- Diana miro a su jefa antes de contestar.

-No estoy muy segura jefa, pero algo en mi interior me dice que no es una mala persona- Alicia sonrió ante la respuesta de su guardiana.

-Entonces esta decidido, el chico se queda~- Algunas miraron a su jefa con incredulidad- ya sé que algunas no están conformes, así que para que no ocurra ningún imprevisto, Diana se encargara de vigilarlo y acompañarlo hasta que regrese a su época- Diana iba a protestar, pero Alicia la hizo callar con la mirada- así que Hina~ dile a Kay que lo traiga para informarle- Hina asintió y salió de la sala.

Esperaron unos minutos antes de que Hina volviera junto a Kay, Diana vio al intruso entrar, era un chico de su edad un poco más alto que ella, su cabello era de un color verde y tenía un extraño sombrero de rana

**~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

* * *

Diana salió de su repentino recuerdo, no había podido ver a la cara aquel chico, pero viendo su sombrero y su cabello sabía que era Fran, pero eso no era posible, ella no recordaba haber conocido antes a Fran, pero ahora ese recuerdo le decía lo contrario, Fran que se encontraba sentado a su lado, no decía nada, solo la observaba, como si quisiera recordar cada detalle de ella, como si no se fueran a volver a ver en mucho tiempo.

-Fran…como sabias mi nombre- Diana tenía su mirada en el suelo, no se sentía con la fuerza para verlo a los ojos, ella no era como Cassio, no podía mirar en ese momento a la gente a los ojos.

- Diana-chan, ¿por qué quieres saber eso?- Fran la miraba con duda, pero con un extraño brillo de esperanza en su mirada- acaso no deberías preguntar ¿quién soy? o ¿porque te traje a este lugar?- Diana solo se mordió el labio ante esto.

-Solo contéstame…Fran…- Diana alzo su mirada hacia Fran- Dime… ¿ya nos habíamos conocido antes?- Fran miro hacia el cielo.

-tal vez si, tal vez no…no logro recordar- Fran se había recostado, Diana suspiro derrotada, no tenía fuerzas para insistir, sin más ella también se recostó junto a Fran- Diana…yo…-Pero Fran no dijo nada mas, Diana lo vio extrañada, pero prefirió no decir nada mas, ella se puso a ver el cielo, una nube le llamo la atención.

-Mira Fran esa nube se parece a un malvavisco- Diana sonrió, aunque no conocía a Fran a su lado se sentía a gusto, sentía que podía ser ella misma, así que bajo su máscara y se mostro como era normalmente con su familia

-Las nubes siempre te han gustado verdad..je- Diana vio como Fran a pesar de su monótona expresión, ponía su mano en su boca para no dejar escapar su risa- como una niña~- Diana ante esto, volteo hacia otro lado levemente sonrojada.

-No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que siempre lleva un gorro de rana en su cabeza- Diana voltio su mirada hacia Fran y sonrió triunfante al ver un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda- jajaja enserio Fran deberías ser más abierto y no ser tan monótono, te verías mucho más lindo- Diana dejo de reírse al ver lo que había dicho, un sonrojo mas fuerte adorno su rostro- olvida lo que eh dicho- Diana miro hacia otro lado con su mano tapando su rostro.

-Ósea~ que crees que ya soy lindo Diana-chan- Fran se acerco a diana y lo susurro en su oído, provocando en diana un gran nerviosismo- Diana-chan sonrojada te vez muy linda~- Fran se acerco y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, Diana ante esto se paro.

-Fran cuantas veces te eh advertido que no hagas eso…- Diana abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esto.

-Pero Diana-chan si nos acabamos de conocer cómo es posible que me lo hayas dicho- Fran tenía una expresión monótona, pero su voz se escuchaba triste, Diana solo lo vio a los ojos, de la nada un dolor en su cabeza la hizo caer de rodillas, recuerdos de ella y Fran llegaban a su mente, con lagrimas miro suplicante a Fran, el solo se le acerco y la abrazo, dándole caricias en su cabello.

-No te preocupes Diana-chan todo esta bien- Diana sintió que perdía poco a poco la conciencia, Fran la abrazo más fuerte- Lo mejor será que me olvides para siempre…recordarme solo te hará daño- Fran separo a Diana de su abrazo, ella vio con sorpresa, como la expresión monótona de Fran, estaba cambiada por una de dolor y tristeza- olvídame…-Fran le dio una sonrisa triste, Diana ante esto sonrió.

-Baka…olvidarte es más doloroso que el recordarte- Diana le dio una leve caricia en la mejilla- esperare con ansias el día en que volvamos a vernos- Fran se acerco lentamente a diana y corto la distancia dándole un beso apasionado, al separarse un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, diana igual estaba sonroja y con dificultad hablo- N-no me olvides Fran- Diana le sonreía.

-Eso es imposible diana-chan…nunca olvidaría a una pervertida como t-…-Pero un golpe de Diana fue suficiente para callarlo, Fran sintió un extraño presentimiento, miro a diana- se acaba el tiempo…nunca te olvidare…te amo~- Aunque Fran lo dijera de manera monótona Diana sonrió, sabía que esas palabras estaban llenas de sentimientos, un humo rosa empezó a rodearla- por cierto Diana-chan se me olvidaba- Fran se acerco a su oído, haciendo que Diana se pusiera nerviosa

-¿Que pasa Fran?- diana lo miro extrañado.

-tu regalo- Fran le dio una pequeña caja, Diana lo tomo- y esto- diana no pudo reaccionar cuando Fran le dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello- para que no me olvides, Diana tartamudeo.

-FRAN QUE CR-…- Pero diana no pudo terminar su frase porque fue transportada, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró en la sala de descaso con toda su familia, las cuales se lanzaron hacia ella.

-Mou~ Diana donde estuviste, hoy festejaríamos tu cumpleaños-Hina tenía las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido.

-ya ya cálmense de seguro no lo ah echo a propósito- Odille intento calmar a las demás guardianas- pero no lo vuelvas hacer diana nos tenias muy asustadas- Odille la vio con un poco de enojo, para luego sonreír.

-Bueno no importa ya, hay que soplar las velitas de cumpleaños, vamos todas al comedor- Todas asintieron, algunas caminaban con entusiasmo otras eran arrastradas.

Todas se reunieron alrededor de Cassio y pusieron un pastel frente a ella, Diana sonrió y soplo las Velitas.

-Que has pedido de deseo diana- Hina se acerco a diana ella solo sonrió levemente.

-Nada especial, solo encontrarme de nuevo con cierta ranita- Todas la miraron extrañadas pero solo asintieron, cada quien tenía el derecho de elegir, Yoko entonces vio un caja en las manos de diana.

-Por cierto Diana, ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?- Diana parpadeo y vio sus manos, sin poder contenerlo sonrió, quito la envoltura y se encontró con una caja de juguete, que al darle cuerda y abrirla salió un peluche de rana, Diana ante esto empezó a reírse, acompañada de las demás.

-Jajajaja que extraño regalo te ah dado Fran-chan Diana- Alicia sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas, Diana abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero Alicia puso su mano en su boca- será mejor que lo guardes por cierto soy la ultima en darte tu regalo- Diana solo asintió y vio que eran dos marcos, quito la envoltura, el primero era uno junto a todas.

-Wao salimos todas yo también quiero esta foto jefa- Ángela dijo animada, Alicia solo asintió con una gotita en la sien

-Hay otra…-Kai le había quitado la otra foto a diana y todos se acercaron para verla- vaya~ quien lo diría, diana tiene novio- Diana se sonrojo y le arrebato la foto a Kai para verla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un sonrojo se hizo presente- esta enamorada~- todas las guardianas dijeron coro, incluso Kay que se encontraba fuera de la discusión.

En la foto se podía ver a Diana sonriendo y sonrojada, siendo abrazada y besada en la mejilla por Fran, Diana después de verla sonrió y le agradeció internamente a su jefa.

-Por cierto quien es el- Kay pensó en voz alta, todas la miraron y Alicia intervino.

-no es nadie que conozcan, por cierto~ la rana ya visito solo falta el malvavisco y el principie- Alicia sonrió y miro pícaramente a Yoko y Cassio- bueno sigamos festejando- todos sonrieron y asintieron.

Diana miro por la ventaba y vio una estrella fugaz- "desearía estar a tu lado"- pensó con una sonrisa antes de ir con su familia.

Fran también miraba por la ventana, el también había visto una estrella fugaz- "deseo estar a su lado"- Fran miro un poco más el cielo, pero los gritos de su querida familia llamándole le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, camino hacia el comedor no sin antes decir.

-Hasta el próximo año diana-chan- Fran sonrió maliciosamente.

Diana en ese momento sintió un leve escalofrió, pero pensando que no era nada lo ignoro…que ingenua

* * *

**~FIN~**


End file.
